Gratitude
by Kristen3
Summary: A phone call from Frasier makes Niles realize how lucky he is to have his family. Post-series one-shot. Rating is for a bit of innuendo.


David was happily watching the Disney Channel when he heard the phone ring. Usually his mommy or daddy answered it, but they were both busy. So, with a shrug, he decided to do what they did. "Hello?"

Frasier smiled when he heard his nephew's small voice. "Hi, David. Is your Daddy around?"

David shook his head.

"David? Are you still there?"

"Yup. Daddy's not here. He's busy. But guess what?"

"What?" Frasier could hardly believe that the little baby born just before he'd left Seattle was now five years old. How had time gone by so quickly?

"I'm watching _Wizards of Waverly Place_! Alex just made herself tiny so she could fit inside her dollhouse!"

Frasier hadn't the slightest idea what _Wizards of Waverly Place_ was, but he so rarely got to see or speak to his nephew. "Wow, that sounds interesting."

"Uh-huh. And now Justin has to make her big again."

"I see."

"Daddy says wizards aren't real, and I shouldn't watch Alex anymore. But mommy says I'm just a kid and I should get to have fun, too."

Niles emerged from his study. He had heard the phone ring, but he needed to get his thoughts about his patient's breakthrough on paper as soon as possible. He figured Daphne would've gotten the phone. But he was astonished to see his son carrying on a conversation with whoever had called. "David, who are you talking to?"

"Hold on, Uncle Frasier. Daddy wants to know who I'm talking to."

"Well, do you think you could give the phone to your daddy?"

"OK." Frasier knew he must've taken the phone away from his ear. "Here, Daddy. I answered it all by myself!"

"That was very grown-up of you!" Niles smiled proudly at his son. It seemed every day, David was learning some new word or skill. The boy was literally growing up before his very eyes.

"Hi, Frasier," Niles said, taking the receiver from David's tiny hand. He watched for a moment, making sure that David was once more engrossed in his TV show before returning to his study.

"I just had a fascinating conversation with your son," Frasier said. "He reminds me of Freddie when he was that age."

Niles recognized the sadness in his brother's tone. Not only because Freddie was a man now, but also because Frasier had missed so much of his son's childhood because of his divorce. "Daphne and I can't believe he'll be starting kindergarten in the fall."

"They do grow up fast," Frasier agreed. "Enjoy these years, because before you know it, he'll be out on his own. That's a bit of free advice from your older brother."

"I'll do that." Niles missed these easy conversations with Frasier. Stopping for coffee at Nervosa had never been the same since his brother had left the city. A photo on Niles' desk brought back a flood of memories. Daphne wore a red sequined dress with a slit. Niles smiled, recalling that fateful night at the Snow Ball. "Thanks again, Frasier."

The elder Dr. Crane laughed. "What for? The advice?"

"No. For Daphne. And David. And, well...just about everything in my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Niles, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Every day, I thank God, or whatever it was that led me to move back to Seattle. Leaving Boston and Freddie behind was one of the hardest things I've ever done. But it doesn't compare to leaving you and Dad. I can never regret following my heart, but I miss you."

There were tears in Niles' eyes now. He desperately wished he could say it was something in the air, but of course he knew that wasn't the case. "I miss you, too. It's been too long since David's seen his favorite uncle."

Daphne had wanted to see if Niles could look after David so that she could run some errands. But when she entered his study and saw him fighting tears, she was alarmed.

"You're right," Frasier said. "I'll talk to Charlotte, and we'll see if our schedules will allow a vacation. We'll get back to you."

Niles nodded. "Good. I'd better go now. Bye. I love you." With that, he hung up the phone.

Daphne walked over to him immediately. "Darling, what is it?" She bent over, taking his face in her hands to kiss him.

"That was Frasier. I guess I just didn't realize how much I missed him. I owe everything to him. Starting with you and David."

His words prompted another kiss from Daphne. "I know how close you and your brother are. But I hate seeing you like this, so why don't we go upstairs, and see if we can find a way to get your mind off him for a while?"

A mischievous grin spread across Niles' face. He hadn't really considered lately how lucky he was to have a family like this. For so many years, this had been nothing more than a dream. But now, all his dreams had come true. Gratitude filled his heart as he stood up. Daphne took his hand, leading him toward the stairs. They stopped in the living room for a moment. Fortunately, David was still happily watching Disney.

Niles took one last look at his son before walking upstairs behind his wife. Yes, he had so much to be grateful for, and he would soon make sure his family felt his appreciation.

**The End**


End file.
